Jumpy: Pokemon
by DX7
Summary: Book 1 of the Jumpy series. Uses the jump chain CYOA, anyone interested go google it. Use the New Pokemon CYOA version. Watch Haenya as he start his journey. (SI) Rated M to be safe.
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jump chain CYOA or Pokemon.**

 **Dialogue: "Enjoy the story!" Thoughts: 'Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.'**

 **The Prologue**

One day out of a sudden, I was kidnapped to participate in a CYOA. Now, normally most of the CYOA is easy to choose with quite a few loopholes where people can became god-lite quite easy if the CYOA in question allow it. But the CYOA that I am chosen for is the jump chain CYOA where exploitation is hard. Well... at least after they edited the Pokemon's save state power. That one power is OP as hell.

I think the ROB is helping me calm my mind right this moment since I am not cussing his mother, father and whatever hole he crawl out of and also thanking him at the same time.

This is like a dream came true for me. Any who, I filled out my body mod and warehouse choice with no companion housing choice.

...huh. He/She just told me that he/s... I'll just call it Jumpy for convenient sake. Anyway, he told me that I would be filling those when I have any companion before giving me the choice and that I would have 10 points to spend on my other upgrade to warehouse, housing etc. for every jump I completed.

Well now I had filled out my required CYOA, I would now shortly be whisk to my first jump chain.

 **Author Note: This is just the intro. Please see my choice in another story that I create for these kind of information. Thanks.**


	2. Year 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jump chain CYOA or Pokemon.**

 **Dialogue: "Enjoy the story!" Thoughts: 'Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.'**

 **A/N: This is just a short chapter to start off ourhero advanture in Pokemon verse.**

 **Chapter 1: The First Beginning**

 **Year 1 Part 1**

The first thing when I woke up is the mind numbing amount of memory that I received. Damn Jumpy. It is a good thing that I have chosen Psionics as a skill since it help greatly with the mess that my mind is in and forgo the need for me to speak which cause my 'silenced' disadvantage to be nullified. With that I begin to dive into my mind so that I can sort it out.

'Let's see... Seriously?!...Okay...Huh?...Ohh... Done.'

I view about the boy's life whose name is Haenya which is the name I was going to use. Thanks, Jumpy. Anywhere, I got the basic of his, no my life down. My family is very rich, a family of politician that are quite famous in Hoenn for their strong view against Team Aqua and Team Magma which is where my 'Marked' disadvantage comes from. Now I am starting my adventure by taking a helicopter out when "me" merge with "me".

Opening my eyes, I saw the helicopter in front and knew how to pilot it and begin to start it up. Looking out of the window, I saw my family waving to me and I wave back before ascending the helicopter and fly away towards Lilycove City's department store from my private estate near Slateport City.

I knew I only have 10 years in this world before I move to the next one and I had already plan out a crude plan when I was reading this as a CYOA so I decided to do what I plan and wing the rest.

When I park my helicopter on top of the building no one complain about it. It sure is good to be wealthy. I then descend to the 4th floor and bought Rest TM and Sleep Talk TM for a total of 1500 Pokedollar. I then descend to the 2nd floor which is the general floor to buy a thunder stone, 3 full heal, 3 pokeball and a good camping set which cost a whooping 10 000 Pokedollar. I also bought an industrial grade freezer costing 20 000 Pokedollar that almost bankrupt me and would most likely do so if my food cost is already covered in my cosmic warehouse which I really should take a look once I finish setting up.

40 000 - (1500 + 2100 + 600x3 + 200x3 + 10 000 + 20 000) = 4 000 Pokedollar

I put my purchase into my bag and fly off to Cerulean City in Kanto.

I reach the City before the day ends and check into a cheap motel for a night. (-100 Pokedollar) In the room I decided to introduce myself to Eevee and open up hers pokeball and out in a flash came "Eeve" in joy.

When she saw me she was friendly towards me and suddenly jump tackle me when which I named her Lecti and she agreed. That night we cuddle to sleep together but before sleeping I make a call back home to assure my family that I was alright.

\- - - Next Day - - -

We woke up early in the morning and ate some 5 star breakfast or in Eevee's case; superior quality Pokefood using my cosmic warehouse food function and store the 13 people high class Pokefood in the freezer I bought inside the warehouse where I store it so that I can sell it later. From now on, me and Eevee will not be eating anymore food from the warehouse but store it and eat other Pokemon as food until her training is done.

One small trip via helicopter later into the wilderness...

After I landed my helicopter onto a clearing, I store it in my warehouse using my portal ability and set up camp there since a small river and lake is nearby. I then ordered Lecti to run around the clearing in a training circuit where I run along side her. In an hour Lecti have ran out of energy, I told to rest for 10 minutes before we would continue. I was sure that she glare at me at that time. I am almost crying in happiness! Me, a nobody (not really true.) made an Eevee glare in hatred and bloodlust at me. I must be the first to see such a sight.

Unfortunately, I have forgotten about my 'swarming' disadvantage as at least 30 or so Zubat came out of now where and attack us. They are not really powerful, with the highest level reaching only level 7 and the rest at an average of level 3. Normally, any starter with little training can take them down

My Lecti however is exhausted. With no choice but to fight, I order Lecti to use Growl to scare them first before using Sand Attack to irritate their sense which is quite effective before Tackle any that he can reach while I using my parkour skill to catch a few of them before killing them with telekinesis. This did enough damage to them that the Zubat swarm retreat, leaving 3 dead on the ground.

I collected the dead Zubats' bodies before depositing them in my warehouse where when I close the door time will stop and keep them fresh. Then I fix any injuries that Lecti sustain with a potion. Before I forget about it I use the TM Rest and Sleep Talk and the HM Cut on Lecti to let her learn these move and check her level with my Pokedex before we resume training. With the morning exercise doing little since we have only been training for one day after all but the fight with the Zubat swarm level her up to level 7.

The next few day we settle into a routine of waking up early, exercise, go looking for Pokemon to beat up, me collecting samples from them (blood etc.), training Lecti moves on a large rock we found, get ambushed regularly yet randomly by the Zubat swarm, hunt some Pokemon to eat and then go to bed for the night.

Sometime the Zubat swarm would attack in the night but my Psionics help in detecting their attack moment before that struck but it is not like I needed it since Lecti's Sleep Talk take care of them easily while she continue her sleep unaware but for me it is hell. Waking up in the middle of the night before going back to sleep is really messing with my body's rhythm. Fucking Zubats.

Slowly but surely, Lecti and I get stronger. I am trying to move multiple stone with my telekinesis and try to sense other Pokemon with my telepathy at the same time while doing our normal routine, thus, naturally I got stronger quite fast. Lecti's Rest and Sleep Talk have tremendously since it cut down a lot of my use of potion and still continue our training pace.

In the future I wanted to be able to make a micro black hole like what a Gardevoir can do mention in the Bulbapedia that I had seen before and that my telepathy to be able to at least influence people a little bit since my limit for this is what Gardevoir can do.

Since I wanted to collect Pokemon genetic and their technology before I move on to the next world as I might be able to clone Pokemon in another world, most likely Starwars or Stargate since both series have prominent cloning technology and the Asgard from Stargate with my other-worldly genetic would get them to give me their Computer core. I really should stop day dreaming and start focusing on the present.

I, in my spare time disassemble a Pokeball and with my laptop found out the basic of how the various technology of the Pokemon world work. Somehow, information security is almost non-existence here. Which... make sense I guess. When you have Pokemon that can time travel, read minds, have IQ of over 5 000 etc. you can't really count on such visible technology to stay secret.

First, Pokeballs work by using pocket dimension same as the bags use here. The Pokemon when hit by a Pokeball will get suck into the pocket dimension quickly enough that it seems like a red mass of energy and the 'blinking' of the Pokeball when the Pokemon are caught represent the 'health' of the Pokeball. Since the Pokemon are hitting against the wall of the pocket dimension and once enough is dealt the pocket dimension will be shattered thus releasing the Pokemon making the Pokemon unusable.

Second, Potions and other 'healing' items are really just powerful medicine that if my original world were to solely develop medicine it would still take us a good couple of century or so. The potion work by temporary boosting the Pokemon's healing into true regeneration without any cost to the user's body. It will actually work on human too but because of human's natural weak healing compared to even the weakest Pokemon it would be cheaper to just go to the hospital than it would be to use several expensive potion to heal a non life threatening injury.

Lastly, Fossil Reconstruction. What is this? InGen. Seriously, what the hell? This is quite a complicated technology which involve a lot of using scanning the fossil and use any DNA left and the fossil itself as a template and reconstruct it as a Pokemon.

Although there are truly ridiculous technology like the time travel machine that was shown in one episode or was it movie? The blueprint for those I can't find. Guess even the low level information security would not allow such a technology to be public knowledge. But the rest of the technology would help me a lot in the rest of my journey.

My wish for acquiring these technology won't realize for a long time even with my family help which I do not want since it would invite difficult question that I do not want to answer if only not to be lock up in a mental hospital. Lecti should be strong enough to take on a Gym Leader after these few week of training and I look up with my laptop on the various Gym Leader and their Pokemon and decided to go by 'order' since the Gym Leader are actually almost the same strength but are required to adjust their strength to various level so that beginner trainers in their region can fight against more and more powerful Gym Leader to train and travel through a 'path'. Though, once someone collect a set number of badges the Gym Leader would stop holding back. And I can get some money from battles which is just an icing on the cake.

Yet another helicopter trip...

I reach the outskirt of Pewter City so as to not attract attention. I know I properly should get a few other Pokemon before challenging a Gym Leader but any training and battle against wild Pokemon don't compare to fighting against a Gym Leader who properly have a ton of experience over you and good strategy in using their Pokemon. Luckily, the one advantage which is his duty to hold back help me gain confidence in defeating him in his 'weaken' state.

First, I sell all the Pokefood that I collected in the past few weeks and gotten some more full heal and potion and collect the money for the Pokemon I beaten in the wilderness. Oddly enough, the reason that fighting Pokemon in the wild earn you money is because the Pokegear or Pokedex record data of the fight for research and that somehow the battles help the ecosystem remain in balance. WTF?! That what I thought at first and I then promptly leave it alone lest I go mad.

\+ 23 500 Pokedollar, 10 potion, 10 full heal

Apparently being a Pokemon trainer is quite a high paying job but the effective revenue a Pokemon trainer earn is actually very little with the Pokefood cost and the Housing. But with my zero food and housing cost and my selling of high quality Pokefood, my revenue is actually higher than most trainer except for Gym Leader and Elite 4 who are earning much more as entertainment for the world (Pokemon battle) and their job.

Walking to the entrance of the gym before rethinking about my decision as I buff up my courage. Lecti is now level 27 and I sure with her higher than average stats plus his higher level than Brock's Pokemon so I might be able to win against him.

I walk in and was greeted with an receptionist which told me that I can battle against Brock immediately and led me towards the battle ground where I saw Brock on the other side. Since I need to give them my information before battling him, he already knew about my newbie status.

"Your first gym battle, huh?" He said to me.

'Yes.' I replied back to him with Psionic. A little bit of surprise shown on his face. 'I'm sorry but I can't speak.'

"I see... so you know about the rules already, right?"

'Yes. We may begin.'

"Well then. Go, Geodude." In a flash of red light that signify a Pokemon being release, his first Pokemon Geodude appear. This is one of the few Pokemon that I do not know how to collect their genetic material. Hell, I do not even know if they have DNA. Nonetheless, I send out Lecti. 'Lecti, come out.' I projected.

Out came my Eevee, Lecti. I think Brock was a bit surprise by my Pokemon since I think he was expecting Abra, Ralts or some other Psionic Pokemon due to my own Psionic and due to his interaction with Sabrina.

'Sorry about not having a Psionic Pokemon.' I put in amusement into my thought.

Brock then smile sheepishly at me before turning serious and nodded at the referee.

"START"

"Defense Curl" 'Take Down' With that we order our respective Pokemon and the battle start. Lecti's Take Down is a recently learned move but is the main focus of the majority of the moves we use since we gotten it as I wanted Lecti to get use to taking damage consistently and also to increase her pain resistance. She was not willing to do so at first but once I inform her that I would do the same thing and even take some of her Take Down, she agreed. My enhance body can at least take a few hit before going down.

Luckily, in this case, Lecti's Take Down overcomes Geodude's Defense Curl but it reduce a lot of damage that would have been dealt. A little damage have been dealt back to Lecti but she took it without showing while Geodude finch a little.

'Quickly, Sand Attack and then Bite.' With that little lag time between our next move, I won by using Sand Attack which Geodude is weak to that causes him even lower accuracy and damage him a little more. The Bite I dealt to him next was the finishing blow with my combo as it cause Geodude to let his guard down to dealt enough damage to him.

"Geodude! Come back." Brock cried out in surprise before returning Geodude back to his Pokemon to be taken to be healed later. "You train your Pokemon well. Come out, Onix!"

"Onix, Dig." 'Use Quick Attack to run around.' Lecti start dashing here and there but the moment that Lecti stop, Onix burst out beneath the ground where Lecti stood knocking her up into the air.

'Lecti' I cried out in worry.

"Bind." Brock ordered. Onix then wrap himself around and squeeze dealing damage to Lecti. Lecti struggle fiercely and several times almost slip out but Onix continue to Bind Lecti tightly. I would have Lecti use Rest to recover a bit while Sleep Talk can help Lecti continue dealing damage but if Lecti can't slip out when she was awake how can she slip out when she is asleep.

'I surrender.' With that Onix release Lecti and both of them return to their Pokeball.

"Great job, you train your Pokemon and get more before trying to battle me again." Brock compliment me.

'Thanks' I nodded towards him in thanks and walk out of the gym to heal Lecti at the Pokemon Centre. Since healing Lecti need a few hours and I have nothing to do, I look around in Pokemon Supermarket. I walk towards the DIY section and found a few Pokeball DIY and spare parts. I bought 10 000 dollars worth of it since a have a project in my mind that I wanted to do and after seeing the blueprints on the internet.

I wanted to try to use the Pokeball parts to create a pocket dimension where I can store items. I know it can work since it has been done before but people stop researching it when it is found that the electricity cost is quite huge when the pocket dimension is increased, that it weigh around 100 kg minimum, being around 5 meter by 5 meter by 5 meter and with limited increase space. But with my free warehouse electricity hook up to it, it doesn't really cost that much. The large electricity cost is due to the huge size of the pocket dimension being maintain by the machine which scale up exponentially with the size of the pocket dimension.

I bought enough spare parts that I could actually just built 2 more if I wanted to but I place them in reserve for now since making one machine will take up a huge amount of my time not to mention two. To be sure that in future jump that I will be able to make more and to maintain them, I downloaded whatever scientific explanation and calculation along with the blueprints for every single parts use or will be use into my laptop and a spare into a hard disk that I bought for 500 Pokedollar.

Walking back to the Pokemon Centre, I was telekinetically fitting in the DIY Pokeball which is a good exercise for me. I see why Kerrigan from Starcraft would do this then. It did garner a few look from the bystander to me though. When I reach the Pokecentre, the nurse joy there hand me Lecti back and return back to work.

'Thanks.' I sent out to her and she merely just smile back at me before turning back once more to work.

Walking out of the city, I sent out Lecti to make sure she was fine before I walk to a remote spot and return us to our campsite via my use of the portal ability. She didn't freak out because somewhere into the training, I told her all about me and shown her my warehouse.

The next few days Lecti seems to work even harder than usual and I wanted to see if I can train her Iron Tail without going to a Move Trainer so I had her smack her tail repeatedly against a tree since this is what the MoveTrainer esscentionally do to teach Pokemon moves. I even have to stop her from training too hard as from what I gathered, she really don't like to lose.

We have to move another area since Lecti's hard training cause us to scare away the remaining Pokemon in the area that we haven't kill and eaten. The Pokemon population in the area would recover with time but if we stay in the area food would get harder to find and our training would slow down with no new Pokemon to fight.

I choose a place closer to Celuean Cave for our new camping location since the next Polemon I wanted to add to my team is in it. After I train Lecti to a satisfying degree we will go in it to find the next member of my team.

As we are flying there I make a vow: In 6 months we would challenge Brock again and this time we would wipe the floor with his Pokemon. Until then me and Lecti will train our hardest to increase our winning chance.

With Brock...

"Hey, Sabrina."

"What did you call me for?"

"Ah. I just want to inform you that a new trainer 2 month in challenged me."

"So?"

"He is psychic."

"I see... did he win or lose?"

"He losed. But he did destroyed my Geodude easily with an Eevee and that Eevee is also strong enough to almost slip out of my Onix's Bind."

"Thanks for the information. Goodbye." *beep. beep.*

"No nee... She sure hang up fast."

* * *

 **Author Note: Now some of you will say that the department City do not sell Rest or Sleep Talk TM but remember that this not a game that is static but more of a 'real' version. Also, money will be a problem in this story since the character would not want to get more money from his family, he will earn money by defeating wild pokemon(, other trainers and doing job for people etc. Note that he would not be able to do a job and get like 1 mil Pokedollar but a much more acceptable amount of money. Pokemon not normally able to learn some HM will be able to do so if the Pokemon should be able to. (WTF! Eevee can't even learn cut!) Pokemon strength in an area is variable and a level 5 pokemon if lucky CAN beat a level 20 pokemon.**


	3. Year 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jump chain CYOA or Pokemon.**

 **Dialogue: "Enjoy the story!" Thoughts: 'Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.'**

 **Chapter 2: New family**

 **Year 1 Part 2**

Then I begin to plan anew. I know that the world is infamous which is still a 'save' world because unless you are really really stupid you can just gather power and train in using them without a high chance of catching death.

But it is after infamous jump chain that I am worried about since most of the world have quite a good chance you might die. I have already plan out (mostly) these 2 world.

Well... screw it. I will wing it. Though I should see about getting companions soon, I don't know how some SI can talk about multi verse travel without feeling lonely. Sure the past few day I have Lecti keeping me complaining and the amount of work keep me from thinking about it but a human companion would always be better.

"Di..." A lazy sounding voice pull me out of my planing and causes me to look towards the newest member of my team - Ditto. I remember how I caught him...

Flashback

The exercise that Lecti have done shown and I was fairly sure that Lecti have learn what move she can and refine them to a suitable level. Honestly, I myself is surprise at the fact it only took us 4 months to reach this level but I suppose the credit for this is the random near daily ambush by the Zubat swarm.

Not to mention, the Zubats are a bit stronger now and much more cunning now. Not a threat? Sure, but they are much more annoying since they attack 7 or 8 at a time with 2 to 3 distracting me with the rest attacking Lecti. I haven't kill a single one of them since they started doing this.

The added danger sense we gain is okay though and we literally don't let down our guard anymore like a well train reflex.

I then decided that it is time to head into the Cerulean Cave since Lecti is now strong enough to fight the stronger Pokemon in the cave and that I'm about to use the thunder stone that I bought on him to evolve him. After that he would need to retrain his moves so to better fit her new body so bringing in new member now is a good time.

When we reach the cave we found a Ditto right in front of us the second we walk in. Of course the little bastard acts like he is asleep and before I can try to catch him, he transform into one of the Zubat hanging around on the ceiling as is normal for a cave like this and screech at us causing the Zubats in the cave to attack us. Then he flew into the cloud of Zubats. And... vanished. Or at least cause us to loose track of him.

Just when we think that things can't get worse, The Zubat swarm came to attack us. Thoroughly, they have shitty timing. People would normally say that they are just Zubat, that they can't do much damage etc. But did anyone have try to endure Supersonic from over 80 Zubats while some of them are attacking you using Bite or Wing Attack. It gotten confusing for the both of us very fast. Lecti don't have any AOE attack so she is not taking them down enough for it to matter. My Psionics fare better against them, my telekinesis took out a few at a time by slamming them downwards towards the floor while my telepathy distracted them courtesy of me suddenly shouting inside their mind.

It took us both 2 hours to finish the last of them. This event really shown me that we need backup and that Ditto will pay for the trouble he cause us. Progressing further into the cave, it got darker and darker until we can only see about a meter or 2 in front of us. We took it as a training lesson in fighting or walking really without bumping into things and falling down. On the way, we did get attack by several Pokemon suck as Raichu, Arbok and many others. We defeated them easily and collected their DNA. We kill a few of them for food since I was wondering how different Pokemon taste like. We saw the Ditto a few times on the way but every time we gotten near, it was already long gone leading us deeper and deeper into the cave.

When we reach the deepest part of the cave, there was a cavern with a big lake in the middle while the despicable Ditto was in front of us. We was ready to kill the little bugger but he then transform into a Zubat while using Supersonic into the lake. This action woke up the boss of Cerulean Cave which is a Mega Gyarados with a Gyaradosite on his head measuring about 10 meter in height. It is larger than average and should sell for a lot in the black market if it is a normal huge Gyarados but the Gyaradosite in itself is at least 10 times more valuable. The 2 together can sell for enough that I can fund a small country or two for a few years.

Lecti as a Eevee have a low chance of beating Gyarados, thus, I have no choice but to use my Thunder Stone to evolve her.

'Thunder Shock.' I immediately gave her an order. Although Lecti's Thunder Shock is not as powerful as it can be since she was just newly evolve and I did not have enough time to train her move yet. Gyarados then keep on attacking using Hyper Beam continuously which just add another list to its abnormality. Jolteon are not only Electric type Pokemon but also a Lightning Pokemon making their speed as one of them top tier speedy Pokemon. So, Lecti easily dodge the Hyper Beam and return it with Thunder Shock and Thunder Fang but except for making the Gyarados scream in pain, it does not seems that it did much damage. I was hiding since I am not sure I am able to dodge continuous Hyper Beam.

It would have been fine if Ditto did not then call me out to the Gyarados. The Gyarados then turn to me and fire Hyper Beams at me. Lecti wanted to try to help me but I told her to charge herself up for Thunder. A few Hyper Beam too near later, Lecti then unleash Thunder on the Gyarados. Of course, it is a very weak version of Thunder since Lecti is not high enough level to learn Thunder but with the charging, Lecti can pull off a decent mimic of the move.

The Gyarados was well cook. I took a few sample of it before it faint and then took a few more sample when it did faint. I then chip off a bit of the Mega Stone on the Gyarados. Using normal Pokeball, it took me 6 before I caught it. Seems like he still have some fight left in him and we also have some fight left in us. We quickly found Ditto and gave chase when he try to run away but we caught up to him quickly. I think he saw our battle with Gyarados since we did not even need to fight him before he surrender to us. Lecti and I did not let him do so of course, at least after a few Thunder Shock before I caught him.

Flashback End

Now, I'm along with Dito which is what I decided to call Ditto and Lecti are traveling on foot to Celadon City where we will sell the Gyarados at the black market there as I put out a feeler for a auction in a month or so. Which is why we are walking there on foot since we want to minimizes the chance that someone will rob us.

We run in the morning towards the city while Lecti do so under weight since me and Dito are unable to keep up with her normally. Dito run using his normal form. After 2 hours of running, Lecti will learn to use her moves while Dito learn to hold his transformation longer and more realistic. At around dusk, we hunt Pokemon for food enough for dinner, tomorrow's breakfast and lunch and set up camp. Occasionally, we fight against the Zubat swarm and other Pokemon we run across.

My collection of Pokemon DNA sample are accumulating and a few flora sample just be be safe so that I have food when I clone the Pokemon in another world if the food is not compatible with Pokemon as food. An cloning is viable in Pokemon verse from the creation of Mewtwo with Mewtwo being Mewtwo due to the genetic splicing performed but not anything wrong with the cloning. Whenever, I saw a fruit tree I remember I am suppose to do something but I can't remember about it.

We arrive at Celadon City after 1 month and upon reaching the underground market, I hid my face let wait for the people to arrive. Normally, I would be afraid of the teams trying to steal the Gyarados from me but the fact that I am willing to sell it and I put up a bit for it change the rules. Since they don't want other team to team up to fight their team if they steal it, they refrain from doing so. It won't protect me once I'm out of the city but it will give me some protection at least.

Once the organizer check the Gyarados and enter my Pokemon as the finale of the auction, I sit in the back stage and look out in the seats and I saw various team around - Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, etc. Which makes me feels better as I am wearing my mask without which would cause Team Aqua and Magma to know that I'm here to hunt me down here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For the grand finale, we are selling the prize of the centuryyyyy... Gyarados! Now, you may ask yourself what special about this Gyarados. Well, feast your eyes upon this beauty."

With that cue I release the Gyarados out in the stage. Furious whisper broke out in the seats.

"This Gyarados measure at 10 meters and 15 centimeter, a large size for a Gyarados. And whats more, the crystal on its head is a Mega Stone! This mean that this Gyarados is a naturally found Mega Gyarados. Starting bid at 5 billions Pokedollarsssss."

With that started, furious biding started.

"I see 5 billion, 6 billion, 10 billion... Is that a 15 billion I'm hearing... 15 billion, calling once, calling twice... 20 billion, any higher bid... calling once, twice sold to Team Rocket."

With that I return Gyarados to my Pokeball before heading up to meet up with the Team Rocket representative. I collected my 20 billion Pokedollar from them and exchange it with the Gyarados before leaving and giving 10 percent to the auction house without saying a word. I then inspect and collect the equipment that I bought through the auction house in my warehouse disguise as a Pokemon teleporting the items and pay them 3 billion Pokedollars.

Before I was about to leave, the owner of the auction house invite me to the auction again. "Thank you for the business. I hope you come again if you wanted to sell or buy anything else."

With a nod, I headed out and walk into an alley before opening up a portal and porting to an alley the opposite side of the city. I check into a cheap motel and went to sleep. Once I woke up, I release Dito and Eevee out before taking them to a small park to eat the high class food that my warehouse generated. I then sell the rest of the Pokefood to the Poke Mart. I also bought as much potion, super potion, antidote, repel etc. as I could before storing the majority inside my warehouse.

I then went to the Game Corner in the city and essentially "bought" the Pokemon Porygon and Dratini from them. The reason that I did not buy Pokemon from the black market since some of those Pokemon are treated badly before being sold but in the legal Game Corner the Pokemon there are treated at least correctly since the police will check on the Pokemon condition. Though, I did bought a Happiny egg since there is no chance anyone could have mistreated it but it would take an unknown amount of time for it to hatch.

In my motel room, I look the door and pull the curtain together before opening my portal to warehouse where I can introduce my Pokemon to each other and to show Dito and the others to my secret. I then place the Happiny egg in the warehouse and set up a camera and recording device before closing the door and found that I am able to do so. So Pokemon eggs are not considered 'alive' enough I guess and waited 10 minutes before opening up another portal and upon checking the camera, I found that no time have pass by.

This little glitch would allow me to create Pokemon in another world! Which I think if Jumpy would not mind since the act of releasing Pokemon in another world would be television worthy or at least interesting enough. I then call the auction house owner and in a pre-program voice clip ask him to buy as much Pokemon eggs of different species, evolutionary stones, TMs, Pokemon DNA, general, medicine and held items as possible for me and that I would collect them in a few months. He agreed.

I release all of them and name Dratini "Nite" and Porygon "Pory" and they greeted each other before they listen to my tale. After the greet and meet, we eat together for the first time before I return them back into the Pokeball then doing the hated thing - inventory. In my warehouse I have the robots arrange the shelf to on side and the item to another side before neatly arranging the items and writing down what there is.

Inventory: A industry grade freezer fill with Pokemon DNA and flora DNA, at least 1000 consumable items of all kinds, Machine able to create Pokeballs, TM/HMs, Evolution-inducing held items, (Medicines (potion, full heal etc.), Evolutionary Stones (slow and difficult to create), 1 Incubator, 1 Healing Station, Cloning Tanks (illegal), blueprints and instruction manuals.

When I flip through the manuals before I read that to make medicine I need berries before I remember that I did not store any. I was panicking before remembering that like potions, berries are easy to buy and when one is planted if it is carefully taken care of will produce more berries. That took care of my problem before I starting contemplate about the legendaries, I know some of them can have multiple such as Mew and the Bird trio. But the "god" Pokemon don't have multiple of them and I don't really want to attract their attention.

My current fighting and taking DNA effort and the black market should get me all the Pokemon DNA minus the 'god' Pokemons. With everything finished, I headed for bed since the next few days will involve a lot of flying. I actually wanted to get a Bagon into my team but I decided to get other Pokemon into my team. I decided for a Mew and a Latias to be in my team which help by my knowledge of the Pokemon universe or else like the average civilian I would not even think that they exist.

The knowledge actually gave me a way to start. I wanted to find a Mew egg or a Latias egg but a adult Mew or Latias would be better. I look up for sighting for these two and chase them in Hoenn and Kanto for around for 2 or so weeks before I gave up for now since capturing them would not be as easy as I thought it would be with my knowledge. Though I think that both Mew and Latias knows about me chasing after them since I found pranks targeting me. I even left out some food for them to eat, though I did not know if they ate it or other wild Pokemon ate it. Though other Pokemon eating it is difficult if they are not Psychic since I can sense Pokemon through it. The Zubat swarm continue to harass me though with my new Pokemon it is good training. With the last month left, I took a portal back to a spot near Pewter City since my portal ability can take me anywhere I have been before.

Once there, I begin their training. In the 1 month searching period, I gave them small exercise for them to do because I wanted my team to develop their bond and teamwork more before beginning their real training by having them fight wild Pokemon holding back. They develop nicely because in the beginning, they hit each other with their attacks while they battle wild Pokemon but now they at least can coordinate now to attack together. Their teamwork is not perfect but at least it is not the mess that we have in the beginning. This reminds me of the funny incident where I first realize that training Pokemon would not be as easy as it seems in the game.

Flashback

We were following a tips about a camper seeing Mew on the lake nearby. When we was walking there, Lecti, Dito, Nite and Pory was out of their Pokeballs and then the detestable Zubat swarm attack us. Naturally, the four of them started attacking back wthout my orders since even I could not give 4 orders at once (yet) but this also cause their attack to hit each other. Lecti's Thunder Shock hit the Zubats and cause a chain reaction that caught even more of them in it. But Dito have already transform into one of the Zubats. Dito's Transform is now better than before due to my training with it. He can now transform not so accurately for a longer time or transform accurately for a very short amount of time. It seems that the more accurate the transformation, the more energy it takes and the lesser amount of time that he can hold it. This cause Lecti's Thunder Shock to hit Dito too.

Dito in revenge use Supersonic on Lecti but Lecti's speed allow her to dodge around causing Dito to attack Nite and Pory accidentally. One attack hit another and another attack hit another before it became an all out battle between them. The Zubats are also caught in the friendly fire and beaten quickly but by the time all of them are defeated, not one of my Pokemon care about them. They were too busy fighting each other. Now, Dito Transform into Lecti and the fight is getting more and more serious as they are shooting attack everywhere. I then kinetically push them down stopping them from fighting any more.

I spent the next 3 hours berating them about their behavior thanks to my telepathy which allow me to do this without stopping for a break. The next day, I set up a harsh training course for them until they drop dead exhausted onto the ground.

Flashback End

After that incident, I started training them in teamwork with the sword of damocles hanging on their head if they started arguing again. We search far and wide but no luck anywhere but as I have said, I got the feeling that Mew and Latias knew that I was hunting them. Anyway, after we took a portal to near Pewter City and set up camp in a remote area. I then gave each of them a different training plan.

For Lecti, in the morning she is suppose to do a sprint circuit wearing weight at full speed to train her speed and her endurance before training her electricity ability in the afternoon to be able to produce huge amount of it in a short amount of time, the amount she can hold at one time and her ability to absorb electricity which I gotten an expensive battery to hold her charge and to release it back to her for her training. I did not neglect her physical training since I do not want her to become a one trick pony.

I did teach her and the others more moves by using TMs and HMs such as Toxic, Sunny Day and Rain Dance and that I wanted for them to learn more moves via tutoring but I decided not to since they already have to many moves at the moment to perfect. I also found out that the tutoring the Pokemon allows them to learn moves that they can normally get by breeding.

For Dito, he also did the morning exercise by raising his stats in his base form as it translate to higher stats when he Transform. For example, if his base speed is 10 and he Transform into Lecti, his speed will increase to about 100. But if he even increase his base speed to 15, his Lecti Transformation will net him a 150 speed. Although the increase is not that huge but the point stands. His afternoon is spent on perfecting his Transform under a variety of condition - ability to hold the Transformation, amount of accuracy, ability to do a previous Transformation, the condition the Transform target need to be in for him to Transform etc.

For Nite, I had her exercise her speed mostly for now since as a Dratini her speed is her best stats and when she evolve, her strength will be easier to train then but I did try to raise her strength. As I already have a electric type Pokemon, I train Nite to use her fire type attack better by making it hotter, longer and more concentrated.

For Pory, I immediately evolve him using an Up-Grade into Porygon 2 and again using the Dubious Disc evolve him into Porygon-Z. This is due to the fact that Porygon are Virtual Pokemon, thus, best at computer related skill and not battle. So, her amount of morning exercises is minimal compare to the others as he spend his time on my computer and the internet instead. Most of the his skill training is on status effect moves and with Solar Beam and Sunny Day as the main focus for his attack move.

Lecti is the highest level of all my Pokemon at level 54. The rest are around level upper 20 to mid 30. With all of them sufficiently train and with my self appointed deadline coming up, I once again head towards Pewter City after packing up my camp to battle Brock once again.

* * *

 **A/N: This Jump Chain world plus a few other will be short story since I do not know how to write a story for them. Feedback is recommended while Flamers can go screw yourself.**


End file.
